


Oh My Burnish!

by Kousagi7Hikari



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Ah! My Goddess AU, Alternate Universe, Author Knows Nothing About Motorcycles, Deity Au, First Meetings, M/M, Oh! My Goddess AU, is there any crossover between these two fandoms?, kinda sorta, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousagi7Hikari/pseuds/Kousagi7Hikari
Summary: When Galo Thymos accidentally calls the Divine Technical Helpline, the god Lio Fotia is sent to work his case and grant him one wish. Of course, a wish isn't something just to waste. What should Galo wish for?Something of an Oh!/Ah! My Goddess AU, though you don't need to know anything about it to enjoy this, I promise.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Oh My Burnish!

**Author's Note:**

> This is more inspired by Oh!/Ah! My Goddess than any sort of crossover, but enjoy nonetheless!

Galo cranked the socket wrench once more, then wiped his brow. “There we go!” He grinned at his job well done. After weeks of work, his motorcycle was finally road-worthy. 

After admiring his handiwork, Galo checked his watch, then felt his stomach drop. “Crap!” He rushed over to the door and banged on the door. “Hey! Hey I’m still in here!” But it was too late. He had been locked in the garage. 

“Ugh. Okay, no problem, I’ll just call Varys.” He grumbled, pulling out his phone.   
His phone that showed 2% battery.   
This was NOT his day.   
Luckily, there was an old landline on the wall, so he could use that. So, Galo made his way to it and punched in the number, (wait, was it a five or a six? Eh, he’d figure it out.) and listened to it ring.   
Click.   
_ “Hello! Thank you for calling the Divine Technical Helpline!” _

“Oh! Sorry, I think I have the wro-”

_ “A representative will be with you shortly!” _

“No wait! I-”

Before Galo could finish his sentence, he caught a whiff of motorcycle exhaust.

Galo had a window open, so he wasn’t worried about that, but he was concerned about his bike starting up while he was holding the key in his hand.

He watched, frozen in confusion as exhaust poured from the pipes of his bike, but seemed to only gather in one area. Suddenly, with a ripping gust of wind that nearly knocked him over, the smoke was blown away, revealing a figure who had very much not been there before.   
The figure appeared to be a young man, about Galo’s age, though definitely shorter. He had piercing lavender eyes (if such a thing was possible) and wore the most leather Galo had ever seen on a person. It also was almost iridescent, shimmering pink and teal. Several belts adorned not only his hips, but around his arms and legs as well, extending at least several feet beyond the appendages, arcing around him like protective tentacles. But what caught Galo’s eye the most was the symbols on his face. Three blue triangles, one on his forehead, between his eyebrows, and two on his cheekbones, nearly hidden by tufts of yellow-green hair.   
Galo felt the phone drop from his hand with a clatter as he stood, open-mouthed at the person before him, who finally spoke.   
“My name is Lio Fotia.” He said, voice deeper and much more commanding than what Galo expected. “God, first class, type two, unlimited.” He placed a hand on his heart and bowed politely as he recited his credentials. “Now…” He stood, locking his gaze with Galo’s. “What is it that you desire?”

Galo could practically hear the internet dial-up sound in his head. God? Desire?? What???

Lio crossed his arm, tapping his fingers impatiently. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

“N-no! That’s! Um…” Galo scratched the side of his head. “This is all just a bit much.”

Lio shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be.” He said cooly. “Simply state your wish and I will grant it, then be on my way.”

Galo crossed his arms as well, in thought, and looked around the room. “Well…” He chuckled a moment. “I guess it would be a waste to ask for a god to unlock the door, huh?”

Lio raised in eyebrow, then glanced at the door. He pointed one finger at it, then with a flick, a spark shot from his finger to the handle, where a “chunk” was heard, unlocking the door itself. “Child’s play.” He said, an amused smile on his face. “That one was for free.”

Galo stared in awe. So this guy really could do magic? “Um… any restrictions?” He asked, having seen enough movies and tv to know that he had to be careful of any catches.   
“Nope.”

“...Ha?”

Lio crossed his legs, the tendrils of his belts holding him aloft, so it appeared he was floating. “Gods can do anything you wish for.” He explained calmly. “If you want money? That’s easy. Fame? Of course. Status? No problem.” He leaned forward, leveling Galo with a stare. “We can also destroy the world if that’s what you want. Though…” He leaned back, reclining against the leather straps, as though it were a throne. “We prefer not to do business with that kind of customer.” 

He looked Galo up and down. “And you certainly don’t appear to be the type.”

Galo spluttered. “Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?”

Leo huffed a chuckle. “Relax. It just means you look like a good person.”

“...Oh…” Galo grinned. “Thanks! I do my best!”

“Kind of proud of yourself, huh?”

“Well, you’re not wrong! I’m a firefighter after all!”

“Then… going back to the subject of your wish.” Lio dropped back onto his feet. “Invincibility would be possible. You could rush into a burning building without fear of death or injury.”

Galo got surprisingly quiet for a moment, before forcing a smile. “Ah… No… That’s okay. Kind of late with that one.”

Lio glanced at Galo’s left arm, which he was nervously scratching. It was covered with scars.   
“I could… heal that for you?”

“Nah, that’s fine.” Galo assured him. “It’s not something I’m ashamed of or anything. I got it from my first rescue! So, it’s got a pretty good memory with it.”

Lio’s eyes widened. “You actually saved someone?”

“Well yeah!” Galo grinned, “Kind of part of the job!”

Lio looked away, “Yes… And you’re delaying me doing my…” He trailed off, eyes landing on Galo’s motorcycle. 

“What is this machine?” Lio asked, voice quiet with awe as he made his way to the bike.   
“My bike?” Galo asked. “You came out of it, man.”

“I did not come out of this!” Lio snapped, glaring back at Galo. But he quickly affixed his gaze back on the vehicle. “I utilize certain vapors like smoke and fumes to teleport.”

“Well, this is how I teleport!... Kinda.” Galo said, moving to stand beside Lio. “It got a little beat up a while back, but it’s finally ready to get back on the road!” He glanced at the god beside him. “Wanna go for a ride?”

Lio looked up at him, not speaking, but Galo could practically see the stars in his eyes. “That looks like a yes!”

Lio nodded.

After retrieving a spare helmet off one of the shelves, Galo and Lio mounted the bike and took off through the streets of Promopolis. 

Galo laughed joyfully as they zipped through the city. He’d had to take the bus for the last two weeks as he fixed up his bike. This freeing feeling was too much for him to stay quiet about. He felt Lio tighten his grip around his waist a fraction. “You okay back there?” Galo called over the rush of wind and the motor.   
“I’m fine.” Lio said, though somehow, Galo could hear him clearly. “This is… incredible…!”

Galo grinned. “How about once around the park?”

“Alright.”

He kicked the bike into high gear and tore off towards Promopolis central park.   
After their lap, Galo parked and kicked down the stand. “WHOO!” He breathed, removing his helmet. “Felt good to be back!” He turned to see Lio removing his own helmet. (not a trace of helmet hair either. No fair…) “What did you think?”

Lio’s head whipped to the side to look at Galo. “Amazing!” He swung his leg over the side and dismounted. “We have plenty of faster creatures and methods of transportation where I’m from, but this…” He touched the bike. “I’ve never felt such passion before from a machine.”

Galo blushed. “Passion?”

Lio nodded. “Of course. You said you repaired your bike yourself, right?” Galo nodded, still mulling over Lio’s comment. “That kind of patience and love is reflected in your bike’s performance.” He patted the seat. “Everything has spirits, in some form or another. And the spirit within your bike cares for you very much.” He glanced back up. “It confirms that you are indeed a good person.”

Galo grinned, a little bashfully. “Thanks.” 

Lio nodded, his face relaxing back into an expression of neutrality. “As much fun as that was, we should really get back to the matter of your wish.”

“Oh yeah…” Galo crossed his arms and pursed his lips together in thought. “I mean… This is a big thing! I don’t wanna just throw it away on something dumb!”

“Are you an indecisive person?”

“Nah. Usually I just rush into things!” He tapped his arm. “Exhibit A. But there’s no rush on this! … is there…?”

Lio sighed. “Technically, no. Though without making a contract, I am unable to access my full range of power, which leaves me… uncomfortable.”

“Okay. I promise I’ll come up with something good Lio!” Galo promised. “C’mon, lets walk.”

“Why?”

“...It’s a park, Lio. That’s what you do in a park.”

Lio glanced at the greenery around them, as if noticing it for the first time. “Very well.” He said.

As they walked along the path, Galo realized something important. “Oh! Do you even know my name?”

“Of course I do.” Lio said. “The moment you called, I was given rudimentary data on you, such as your name, age, preferred pronouns and a few other minor details.”

“Like what?”

“Mostly things like that.” Lio went on. “Stuff you’d find on a license card.”

“You have licence cards but not motorcycles?”

“Of course. Do you think I was just rattling off words when I first introduced myself?” Lio asked incredulously. With a snap of his fingers and a flare of pink and teal (was that fire?) he was suddenly holding a card, which he handed to Galo with two fingers.

Galo took it and looked it over. Sure enough, it had a picture of Lio and read:

**Lio Fotia**

**God: First Class, Type 2** **  
** **Unlimited** **  
** **Angel: Detroit** **  
** **Employer: Divine Technical Helpline**

“So…” Galo said as he read. “What exactly does this- DOES THAT SAY ANGEL??”

Lio cracked a smirk. “It does. Gods and Goddesses have the ability to summon an angel… If they’re strong enough of course.”

“Can I see?” Galo asked, the stars in  _ his _ eyes now. “That would be so cool!”

Lio, feeling a little high on his horse, smiled haughtily. “I suppose, since there’s nobody around. But do be warned. Angels don’t always look the way humans portray them. They are a reflection of our soul.”

Galo nodded seriously, ready to see something a lot cooler than just flicking a lock open.

Lio quickly checked his surroundings for other people, then stood stick-straight, raising an arm to the sky. “Come forth!” He commanded, a wild wind whipping up at his feet, sparks of that pink and teal flame intermingling with it, dancing around his feet into a cyclone of angular flames. “DETROIT!”

Suddenly, in an eruption of those unnatural flames from Lio’s back, a large, serpentine dragon erupted. It looked to be composed of the same flames Lio seemed to command.

Galo’s jaw dropped in awe. “Oh my god…”

“Literally.” Lio chuckled.

Galo reached out a hand to see what Detroit would do. However, before he could get too close, Detroit's flaming white eyes grew large, and it twisted around to look at Lio, letting out what sounded like a cry of concern.

Galo saw why immediately as Lio crumpled to the ground.

“-io…? Lio?”

Lio’s eyes blinked open, then pinched back shut against the light. He groaned and sat up. “Stupid…” He grunted. “I should have known summoning Detroit would use so much strength.

“Is that what happened?” Galo asked. “You really scared me there! I took you back to my place to recover. Hope that’s okay.”

Lio opened his eyes again and looked around. Sure enough, he was back inside. It was a relatively small dwelling, though it appeared to be just the living space, as he could see a few other doors. It was pretty tidy, though the shelves by the TV were lined with what looked like toy robots. “It’s fine. Thank you, Galo Thymos.” He glanced at the man, only to see him smiling. “What?”

“You said my name!”

Lio blinked. “I haven’t yet?”

Galo shook his head. “Not even once.”

Lio smiled. “I guess I’ll have to do that more often then.”

He was about to bring up the business of Galo’s desire, when a discomfort in Lio’s middle and a strange rumbling sound cut the relative quiet of the room.

“Oh! You must be hungry! I think I have something in the fridge! Maybe that’ll get your strength back up!” Galo exclaimed as he stood, heading to the kitchen. “Do gods eat?”

“Sometimes.” Lio told him, leaning back on the sofa he was sitting on, allowing himself to take up as much space as he could. “Food does help restore energy.”

“Just like people…” Galo mumbled, head in the fridge. “Ah! Here we go! Gimme a sec, I’ll warm this up for you.”

As Galo warmed up Lio’s mystery meal, the god looked around the room some more. It was decorated with mostly mis-matched, but comfy looking furniture. There were a couple DVD cases laying by the TV, not yet put away properly, a few photos that featured Galo and some other people. (His friends? Family?) And in the corner, what looked like a strange decoration on a stick.   
“That’s a Matoi!”

Lio jumped in surprise as Galo appeared beside him holding two paper plates, each of which bearing what Lio knew from rudimentary Galo knowledge, was pizza. His favorite food.

“What’s its purpose?” Lio asked, lifting the pizza and taking a bite.

“Well!” Galo began, lighting up. “It’s an ancient firefighting tool! Long ago, ancient firefighters would wave matoi to alert others of a fire in a nearby building! Then, they could begin rescue operations and putting out the fire! They’re mostly used for ceremonial stuff now, but I still think they’re pretty cool. That’s why I made that one!” He pointed with his pizza, beaming proudly.

“You made that?” Lio asked, a little surprised. It didn’t look like something a human could craft easily, but Galo nodded in response.

“Yeah! It’s kind of what you said about my bike! I put a lot of passion into making it perfect!”

“I can tell.” Lio smiled. Indeed, he could feel the burning spirit of passion Galo had worked into the staff. “Though, I think it would like a better place than the corner of your living room.”

“Yeah, I know.” Galo sighed, taking another monstrous bite of pizza. “I’m looking into better methods of display, but nothing is quite right. Suddenly he pointed at Lio with his slice. “And I’m not wasting my wish on a display case for my matoi.”

Lio put his free hand up and shook his head, an amused smile on his face. “No argument here.” He took another bite of pizza.

There was a moment of silence as the two ate their pizza, until Galo spoke up, surprisingly quiet. “Thanks…”   
“For what?” Lio asked, licking some sauce off his thumb.

“For listening to me talk about matoi.” Galo was smiling again, but it seemed to mask a sort of sadness. Lio didn’t need to be a god to notice. “When I bring it up, people usually think it’s weird, or they’re just not interested.” He looked down at his plate. “I understand… It’s an outdated piece of equipment… but…”

“It’s important to you.” Lio finished.

Galo nodded. “Yeah, exactly.” He looked to Lio again, another, more sincere smile on his face. “Y’know… I really liked hanging out with you Lio.”

Lio returned the smile. “I feel the same, Galo Thymos.”

Galo laughed at the use of his full name, then mussed with his mohawk. “Y’know… It would be nice…” He sighed. “To tell you the truth… I want someone like you to stay by my side.”

Lio’s eyes went blank.

“L-Lio?!” Galo quickly stood up, but before he could do anything, Lio began to float, the emblem on his forehead glowing. No more than a second after Lio began hovering a foot above the ground, did a beam of light shoot up through the ceiling from his forehead and then vanish, leaving Lio to float back onto the sofa, and leaving Galo confused.   
Lio blinked life back into his eyes.

“Lio… what-?”   
“Oh NO!”

Lio stood faster than Galo could register and zoomed past him to where the landline was on the wall and made a call.   
“This is Lio!” He said, urgently. “About that last transfer, did it-? It did? Registered AND approved?? Can we-? … Okay… Alright. Thank you.”

He hung up the phone with a click, then turned to Galo. “Well, Galo Thymos…” He said, the corner of his mouth twitching into a slight smile. “Your wish has been granted.”

“...Huh?” Galo blinked confused. What wish-

_ I want someone like you to stay by my side. _

  
“Oh… You mean??”   
Lio laughed. “I hope you have more pizza.”


End file.
